Movie Night
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Loke asked Lucy out, and she agreed. Now they're watching a cheesy movie while Loke tries to make his moves. LoLu (LokexLucy), Modern AU, oneshot, and many failed attempts at romance


This is my first attempt at writing something without the use of Natsu, or Fem!Nasu. This switches from Loke and Lucy in the movie theater and the movie with a cheesy storyline.

* * *

Loke laid his hand on Lucy's thigh, she didn't even noticed the action. He turned his attention back to the sappy movie they were watching. The movie was cheesy as pizza, the male heroine was caught with another girl. Right now they were still in the middle of the movie, but he knew the ending already. The guy always get the girl and they kiss, Happy Ever After! This wasn't much different than he watched with his other dates, but it was still different since she was with him.

He didn't know how how done it, but he finally got Lucy to agree going out. The movie was her choice, of course, and she was enjoying it. Her eyes were glued to the movie screen, her mouth moving only to chew the pieces of buttery popcorn. She would switch by taking a sip from her drink.

When she laid her drink back into the cup holder, she felt the presence of a limb on her body. She didn't even have to think who's it was, she turned and glared at Loke. He quickly jerked his hand back, he didn't want to displease his lady; but he did caught the hint of a blush. So his plan was working, he chuckled; he just needed to wait till Lucy's attention was back on the screen, not him. That's when he was going to strike, using the oldest move in the book, but it worked, that's all he needed.

Lucy soon turned her attention back to the screen. Her eyes were intent on watching the male heroine. The male was absolute gorgeous, his long dark hair covered his neck. His shaven face was shiny and smooth, like a baby's butt. He was gorgeous! Lucy just couldn't remove her eyes off the actor, he was too handsome.

Right now he was leaving the female heroine, since she thought he cheated on her. It was all a big mistake, he was just planning her birthday when she walked in; and she mistook it as her boyfriend was making out with her best friend. They both tried to explain to her, but she was too upset to reasoned with. And that's where the movie was, he was leaving on plane. He was heading out of town, since that's what the female heroine told him.

Lucy awed at his actions. He was so in love with the female that he was willing to leave, just for her. How Lucy wished she could have a devoted boyfriend like that; one who would risk his life for her. She didn't want a faint love, someone who just wanted her body. No, she wanted a real boyfriend. Someone to share secrets, someone who'll stand by her side. This was the reason she kept dejecting Loke's offers of going out, but she finally gave in.

"Don't let him leave!" she said, it was audible but not enough where others would mind. Others in the movie theater thought the same.

Loke saw this chance, and he yawned. As he yawned, his arm shifted so it went behind Lucy's back; but it wasn't on her shoulders. As soon as he yawned, Lucy shifted in her seat so she was on the edge.

He cursed under his breath, he was sure that move would work. He quickly received his arm, so she wouldn't notice, and adjusted back to his original position. If that didn't work, he had to resort to his last move. He waited till Lucy relaxed against her seat, she was watching the female heroin who was talking to her best ex-friend. Loke leaned over and grabbed a piece of popcorn, at the same moment Lucy choose to grab another piece. She quickly moved her hand, letting Loke get his piece; but her face was turned to Loke's now. He looked up, his face looked normal. Lucy blushed and turned the other way.

He could feel someone pat his shoulder in congrats for getting the reaction he was looking for, but it was just his imagination. A smirk made it's way to his face, this movie turned out better than he first thought.

It was coming to the ending of the movie. The female heroine found out she was the one who made a mistake, with the help of her friend. She was racing to the airport, hoping he hasn't left. She called her phone, an answering machine answered. Her flicked her phone shut and threw it in the passenger's seat, it wasn't no use for her right now.

Lucy booed and awed at different moments when this scene played out. She had mix reactions about the female.

Loke wasn't watching the movie, he knew how it ended. His eyes were planted on the animated person he was sitting next too. He was enjoying the many different reactions she had. It was funny how this one blond had so many emotions for this cheesy movie, maybe that's why girls love these types of movies. Romance movies weren't his favorite genre, but he loved the company he acquired to them.

The movie was coming to the close. The male turned his phone on, saw the missed calls, but he looked at the numbers with a hurt expression. He closed his phone, shaking his head, as if the numbers didn't exist on his phone. When he looked at the camera again, there were fake tears in his eyes; which he quickly wiped away. The intercom came on calling him to his plane, which he grabbed his luggage and started to leave.

Lucy hugged herself, she was actually crying because of this scene. Loke used his chance to wrap his arm again her, this time the task was completed. She didn't try to remove the arm, instead she just snuggled closer to him. For the first time she didn't pull away, or gave him a evil glare. Loke smirked, everything was coming together.

The scene flashed back to the female heroine, she was dodging the airline workers as she raced to her man. Her voice echoed off the walls, calling his name; it showed him again, he stopped from boarding the plane as he looked from where the voice came from. Instead of being stupid, he quietly walked in the direction of the voice. When he was finally near the female, their eyes locked and everything slowed down.

Lucy's eyes were locked on the scene, she was even biting her nails. The popcorn was left forgotten as she watched the cheesy movie. She didn't even notice that she was snuggled next to Loke, she didn't care about anything right now. All of her attention was on the event happening in the movie.

The female called his name and he raced to her. They looked at each other, not caring for the people trying to rip them apart. He leaned down and she tilted her head up, locking themselves in a sweet everlasting kiss.

That's when the credits rolled in.

Lucy stood from her seat, as did others, and clapped at the movie, at the kiss. Loke stood up, slowly than she did. She turned to him and gave him a hug. The reason was to thank him for taking her to see this movie, the one she's been waiting to see forever! He took the meaning wrong, he thought his moves caused her to act like this. So Loke did the same thing that happened within the movie, gave his sweetheart a kiss.

She froze as the lips touched her's. As soon as Loke let go, she looked at him in the eye. An evil aura waved off of her body, and she hand impacted his cheek, turning it red as a tomato. "YOU DAMN PERVERT!" she insulted as she stormed out of the movie theater, leaving Loke behind holding his cheek.

"She totally likes me," he smirked and left after her.


End file.
